


The Color Red

by timeloan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Eren Yeager, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Wax Play, mild mildddd angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeloan/pseuds/timeloan
Summary: Where tawny and berry meet, youth resides, playful and sweet; an abstraction Levi has never known. Yet, it curls into his side with sun kissed eyelids, full lashes, curved cheeks, seeking the warmth of a body.Eren reveres Levi. Levi indulges when he can.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	The Color Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ereri fic. I hope you enjoy <3 I haven't watched SNK in four years, so I hope this isn't too OOC.

Red shines best on olive-toned skin. 

It’s not easily acquired, a luxury obtained through private dealings, shuffled feet and shady hands. But Erwin has connections and Levi connects to Erwin just as the crimson string of fabric connects to Eren’s skin. This fabric is likely birthed from the fruit of some dying bush Levi doesn’t care to know the name of, but he’s grateful for it, nonetheless. Where tawny and berry meet, youth resides, playful and sweet; an abstraction Levi has never known. Yet, it curls into his side with sun kissed eyelids, full lashes, curved cheeks, seeking the warmth of a body. Seeking. 

Eren pouts in his sleep. When he doesn’t dream the same faded and bloodied memories, a petulant arm will worm its way between Levi's side and his arm, coarse brown hair grazes his shoulder, and calm, even breaths tickle his clavicle. It’s like being dipped in a hot bath, the stinging smell of bleach replaced with the smell of something sweet enough to wash down the coppery scent of blood on his hands. He likes being needed. 

It feels good when Eren digs his finger’s into Levi’s aching scapula, tugs on his hair, buries him deeper inside him. The giddy rumble of his name on Eren’s lips makes him ooze. Heichou, captain— he says them with stars in his eyes. They crash and burn as they fall to the earth, scorching Titans and the battered skins of fallen comrades. Welcome, shameless distractions.

There is nothing shy about the way starry, turquoise flecked eyes study him, nothing discrete about the way they show up late to dinner— Mikasa’s knife clenched in her fist as Eren trails behind him, still sweaty and breathless, sometimes dripping. Levi always passes his extra rations to Eren, fills him up real good only to throw him around much later in the evening: in the back of the barracks, against the tiles of the shower, folded in half over the springs of an old mattress. 

He’s still filling him when he shoves a dirtied ascot between his lips, quirking oil slicked fingers and watching steam rush over Eren’s skin in the quietness of the night.

“Don’t bite,” he’ll chastise. 

“Put your legs here,” he’ll instruct. “Hold them open for me.” 

Eren will do anything he asks just because he asks of it. Eren thinks he’s the one being indulged; there’s nothing more indulgent than when Levi buries his cock to in him without warning, just to see a reaction. Eren practically howls as Levi burrows into him, more steam rising up from his quickly closing wounds. Knitting cells squeeze Levi even tighter, Eren’s nails embedding into his thighs like the rusted nails keeping the headboard in place. The scalding walls burn him, hugging so close, he’s practically forced out as he exits his hole, spilling warm oil. 

“Hold it wider, Eren,” Levi commands, uttered like an inconvenience, instructional. Eren does so much better with a challenge. “And be quiet.” At this rate the whole troop will hear— not that it makes any difference to him whether Eren’s friends know the source of his baggy, purple eyes. Dark lashes flutter as Eren blinks back tears, scalp pulled taut where Levi uses his bangs as leverage to push into the nearly healed hole. The back of Eren’s heel meets the base of Levi’s spine, pulling him deeper inside, thighs clenching like a vice grip: thin, sinewy, colored tawny ochres.

Levi could curse, cock already prickling as Eren swallows around him, greedy and unbridled. With a slow shift of his hips, he waits patiently, both to calm himself and rouse Eren, to distract from the sweet pain. If he does well, he might reward the boy with a kiss, let him sleep in his bed tonight, and pretend it’s for Eren’s sake rather than his own. 

He takes one of those same tawny thighs, bends it until it’s pressed against Eren’s chest, and winds his hips, clocking a rhythm. Eren moans quietly into the ascot, muffled and watery as Levi pants above him, letting his desire swell in his belly and drive him forward. Each time their skin connects, he smears oil, watching it dribble out of Eren’s red hole as it’s replaced with Levi’s swollen cock, stretching him, molding him into something more accommodating to his length. An abrupt swivel has Eren crooning, tears dabbling his flushed cheeks as Levi teases the same spot with the head of his dick. He entertains himself watching Eren’s dick jump and weep. He knows what Eren likes, knows when he wants to be striked, knows what cogs to push to turn the teenager into mush. 

Levi presses his thumb into the soft skin on the side of Eren's neck, and Eren arches immediately, clenching around his captain as if to urge him on. He leans into, applying more pressure as his pelvis smacks the back of Eren’s thighs wetly, sweat-soaked skin kissing sloppy and loud. He wonders how long Eren will last like this, his lower half practically trembling as Levi drives into him with little regard for staving off the heat collecting beneath his skin, wiry and static. Nor does he reach for the heavy, fragrant oil to chase off the mild bite. Instead, he focuses on the hot drag of his cock against Eren’s walls; the friction too satisfying to pull away. It’s addicting in a way he can’t understand— carnal and fiery like Eren’s eyes on his face. Eren’s gaze is something heavy, something dizzying; he grips his own ass cheeks tightly, offering himself up to Levi in the only way he knows how to. As if he truly believes that all he’ll ever be is a container for Levi’s cock. And Levi takes, takes so much that Eren’s moans become the backdrop to his own blood pounding in his ears. His own pleasure almost mounts, heavy, ladden balls tightening with a silent threat.

It’s not hard to tell when Eren will climax soon. He lets out these little sounds, always breathless and meager like he can’t hold himself back, like he has to let Levi know how good he is at all times and sing his praises in wanton cries like the springs on the old wooden bed. They protest as Levi forces Eren into the half-hearted springs to hold him in place. Levi releases his grip on Eren’s throat to snatch a candle from the empty wooden dresser, tilting the base until the pool of melted wax spatters onto brown skin with a sizzle. The crimson dots mix with the sweat beading on Eren’s chest and burn his skin a dark red. 

“C-Captain.” Levi manages to make out past the ascot, a loud, broken noise cutting through the night as Eren’s balls wind tight, spurting sticky fluid across his crunched abdomen and settling along the dried wax; white on red. Even with his head thrown back, his stomach arching toward the night sky, Eren does not look away. Tremors rack through him as Levi fucks him through his orgasm and then some, pushing forward until Eren is beyond the bounds of hypersensitivity and the erratic clenching of his hole has subsided into weak, fluttering twitches. His cries devolve into whimpering pleas despite his faithful grip on his ass which Levi continues to use freely. 

He goes. Keeps going until Eren’s choking back pleading words and has nothing left inside him and then, only then does Levi indulge himself, riding the high that almost blacks his vision as he releases inside Eren, further burying his cum as he milks himself with Eren’s red, stinging hole. Then, and only then does Eren release the grip on his ass cheeks. 

  
  



End file.
